Troyella Oneshots I Wrote
by reeb.myoo
Summary: These are just Troyella oneshots I wrote to my fave songs! Plz R&R!


**If I Lay here.**

**A/N: Ok the songs are in italics just to let you know... the rest are the oneshots. k. OK u can read now! **

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

The sandy brunette walking alone, at night, when he comes across the

park he's known and loved for years. This park knows everything he

knows, it knows all of his secrets, all of his dreams. He felt it was

time to share another secret and another dream.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone._

He wanted to be alone. He didn't even want to be with her. He loved

her, and he had thought she had loved him back, but she didn't. Now

she was going out with the blonde, tall skinny twin! The so-called

actor, who he could blow down, with one exhalation. Ryan Evans.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He lay down on the familiar grass, and thought, thought about anything

but her, anyone but her. He lay, and felt the soft green grass move

with the light breeze moving in both directions. He knew he had to do

something.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel._

He knew he had to tell her, but how? He needed to find a way to tell

her he loved her, without his heart getting smashes into millions of

pieces. There was one obvious way he could. So he decided to do that.

Those three words

Are said too much

Then not enough

He couldn't just come out and say I love you Gabriella Montez, but a

song would do it all. He thought and thought until a song came to

mind. He called her and asked her to come to the park.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what were told_

_Before we get too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

She came. He asked her to lie down next to him. Then suddenly, he

broke out into song.

_Lets waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_Forget what were told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

At this time, she suddenly started singing with him.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in you perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see._

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these will never change for us as well._

Now it was just Gabriella, as Troy had practically fainted at what she

had sang, even though it was in the song, he believed that she knew it

was there, and decided to start at that time, to express herself, at

least he hoped this…

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Now they were both lying down, to end the song, just how it should be.

You know those lyrics actually meant something to me? Gabriella asked

Breaking the silence.

Huh? Like What?

Well, I had these feelings for this guy

"Ryan." Troy interrupted.

"And I thought that those lyrics meant exactly how I felt, I like

totally get the lying here thing, it symbolises staying in the same place,

with the person you love. And the three words that are said too much,

yet not enough, I Love You, its like he's trying to say that he's

worried to say it in case they don't feel the same way." She carried

on speaking like he hadn't interrupted.

"Ryan?" Troy repeated.

"You."

**Leave Right now.**

Gabriella didn't feel comfortable at the party, no-one was there. Of

course troy was there but he was with all of his friends why would he

want to be with her, he should be celebrating!

_I'm here just like I said_

_Though its breaking every rule I've ever made_

_My racing heart is just the same_

_Why make it strong to break it once again?_

_And I'd love to say I do_

_Give everything to you_

_But I can never now be true_

_So I say..._

Se felt like it wasn't where she was meant to be, sure she was

invited, but she didn't feel right. She needed toâ€¦

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

She started walking, towards the door, slowly; she didn't want to

rush, in case someone thought something was wrong. She wanted to blend

in, so she didn't look like she wasn't having a good time.

_I'm here so please explain_

_Why you're opening up a healing wound again_

_I'm a little more careful_

_Perhaps it shows_

_But if I lose the highs, at least I'm spared the lows_

_Bridge_

_Now I tremble in your arms_

_What could be the harm_

_To feel my spirit calm_

_So I say.._

As she was walking out, she saw what looked like Troy, with a popular

blonde cheerleader, making out with her. She was distraught. She saw

Taylor, and ran up to her and enveloped her into a friendly hug, and

started sobbing. Taylor asked what was wrong but Gabby just said she'd

tell her on the way home, and asked if she'd come with her. Of

course Taylor said yes. But she needed to say bye to Chad first.

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

She got impatient, but still waited for Taylor, god who was she saying

bye to? She started walking up to where Taylor went, and found her up

against a wall locking lips with Chad! She saw Troy walking up to her,

and started running.

_I wouldn't know how to say_

_How good it feels seeing you today_

_I see you've got your smile back_

_Like you say your right on track_

_But you may never know why_

_Once bitten twice is shy_

_If I'm proud perhaps I should explain_

_I couldn't bear to lose you again_

She ran outside, and made it halfway up the street before Troy got hold

of her, and pulled her towards him. He asked her what was wrong, and

something inside of her snapped. She started yelling all of her secrets

to troy, and couldn't stop, until he stopped her

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

With a kiss

Yes I will...

He told her they needed to talk, badly, and then they walked to her

house together

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Somebody better show me how_

_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_

And talked about the kiss, which wasn't even Troy.

Which ended up with a kiss.

**A/N: Hey ppl... what did you think of this? Plz, plz review I really wanna know what you think!! Go do it now!! Come on you know you wanna!!!**


End file.
